Vocabulary
by Starykid
Summary: This will be for anyone that has difficulty finding different languages for their stories.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

This document will be for anyone that needs different languages for their stories but can't find any!


	2. African Sayings & Meanings

**African:**

**Ach:** Oh

**Ambuya: **Grandmother

**Ataade:**clothes

**Baba:** Father; also a term of respect for any older man

**Binza:** Otter

**Blerry:** a form of the mild English swear word _bloody_

**Bliksem:** Lightning. A mild swear word

**Bonsella:** a gift

**Burwa:** a giant lizzard something like an iguana; also called a leguuan

**Cabora Bassa:** Lake in Mozambique

**Chidao:** clan name or praise name

**Chikandiwa: ** a stroke (medical term)

**Chiveru:** Shona version of the game tag

**Dare:** men's meeting place

**Dassie:** A hyrax. Also called an _mbira _(Shona) or rock rabbit (English). It looks like a giant guinea pig

**Donkeyberry: **a small tree with rather dry, sweet berries containing large seeds, which are also edible. Also called a raisin bush or a _munjiri _(Shona)

**Fluted pumpkin: **pumpkins

**Frelimo:**ruling party of Mozambique

**Gogodzero:** opening fee; it is paid to begin a divination

**Gumbo:**leg of cow

**Gurundoro:**people who wear the _ndoro, _a spiral disk worn by kings & spirit mediums. This is Nhamo's _chidao _, or clan name

**Hakata:** divining (fortune-telling) sticks, plain on one side with a pattern on the other

**Hezvo!:** Good heavens!

**Hozi:** communal storehouse raised on poles

**Iwe! Hamba!:** Hey, you! Go away!

**Jabvane:** a many-branched small tree with juicy, purple berries.

**Jongwe:** Rooster

**Karoyi:** Little witch

**Knobkerrie:** club with a knob at one ned

**Kugadzira:** ceremony to bring a spirit home to its grave

**Maheu;** drink made from leftover maize porridge & water; slightly alcoholic

**Mai:** mother

**Maiwee!:** Oh mother! _Mama mia!_

**Mamba:** the largest & most feared of African snakes. It is quick to bite if disturbed. Its poison can cause death within minutes.

**Marula:** a tree with yellowish green, plum-shaped fruit containing a nut with 2 or 3 oil rich seeds inside. Very common & popular

**Maikati:** good day

**Mbira:** a musical instrument with flat metal keys attached to a slab of wood or a hollowed-out gourd. It is played with the thumb or, if the musician is especially creative, the big toe

**Mealie:** Corn

**Meisi-kind:** Girl child, kid

**Mhandara:** young woman

**Mhondoro:** the lion spirit, spirit of the land

**Mhuvuyu:** a weed with spearhead-shaped leaflets. The long, black seeds hook onto cloth & take time to remove. The cooked leaves taste like spinach. Also called blackjack.

**Minha vida:** My life, my love

**Mobola:** a wild African plum tree

**Mopane flies:**stingless bees that like to drink moisture from one's eyes, nose, & mouth. Very irritating.

**Mopane: **coals

**Mopane tree:** a common tree with rough, gray bark & kidney-shaped pods. The wood burns very easily.

**Mowa:** wild spinach

**Moyo: **heart

**Mukonde:** a leafless tree with many soft, easily broken branches. Its sap is sticky & poisonous. Also called a candelabra tree or a _euphorbia _(scientific name)

**Mukuyu:** wild fig tree

**Mukwa:** tree with attractive golden sprays of flowers. The wood is prized for making furniture & canoes. It is termite-resistant.

**Mupfuti:** a beautiful tree with rough, gray bark & reddish leaves at the beggining of the rainy season

**Muroyi:** Witch. A very bad insult

**Musasa:** a common & handsome tree with reddish leaves at the beggining of the rainy season

**Mutarara:** wild gardenia

**Muti:** medicine

**Mutimwi:** cord worn around the hips to protect one's fertility

**Mutiti:**lucky-bean tree. A heavily built tree with spectacular scarlet flowers & small red-and-black seeds that contain a poison like curare

**Mutowa:** a small tree with corklike bark & very sticky sap. Also called a rubber tree

**Mutsangidza:** a short bushy plant with small purple flowers. It is inedible, but can be boiled to make a flavoring resembling salt

**Mutupo:** totem

**Muvuki:** a medical specialist who deals with causes of death

**Muzeze:** a handsome tree with spectacular masses of yellow flowers. The bark, roots, & leaves are used to cure stomach pain, sore throat, & pinkeye

**Muzhanje:** wild loquat tree. They have round, rusty-yellow fruits about the size of plums, with hard skins. The leaves drop off to form a crackling carpet that gives away the presence of any animal beneath

**Mwari:** God

**Nephila: **Spider type

**Ndoro:** round disks worn by kings

**Nganga:** traditional healer

**Ngozi:** an avenging spirit

**Ngwena:** the crocidile; name of an unlucky pattern in the divining sticks

**Nyama:** meat

**Okro:**

**Oupa:** grandpa. To call someone grandfather is always meant kindly in both Afrikaans & Shona

**Paw paw:**

**Pakila:** panpipes

**Panga:** a large knife or machete

**Picanin:** child

**Quelea:** small birds that travel in huge flocks; they are a major pest of grain crops

**Roora:** bride price

**Ruredzo:** a common trailing plant with pink flowers somewhat like snapdragons. The boiled roots produce a soap substitute

**Sazda:** stiff cornmeall porridge

**Shiri:** bird

**Shoko:** a vervet monkey

**Shumba:** lion

**Takutuka chiremba:** traditional greeting on entering a _muvuki's _ territory. Literally: "We have scolded you, docotor."

**Tateguru:** Great-gradfather

**Tsenza:**a small shrub with yellow flowers growing from tubers under the soil. The tubers taste somethinglike turnips. Also called wild potatoes

**Tsotsi:** common hoodlum

**Tsunga:** the steadfast ones; a praise name

**Va-:** honored; added to the begining of a name

**Va-Ambuya:** honored grandmother

**Vahukuwu:** welcome

**Vapostori:** a sect Christianity founded by Joanne Maranke in 1932

**Vatete:** respectful title for paternal aunt

**Voetsek:** Go away! The word can be extremely insulting

**Vukiro:** sacred grove

**Womba!:** Amazing!

**Zambezi: **River

**Zango:** a charm against witches

**Zaru:** disagreement; name of a particular fall of the divining sticks

**Meanings:**

**Lughawe:** Airport

**Aspaatre:**shoe

**Awale:**spoon

**Afii enyie oye?:**How old are you?

**Afioo Afi:** Happy New Year

**Afi shapa:**Merry Christmas

**Baai: ** Afrikaans for 'Bay", as in Gansbaai (Goose Bay)

**Bakkie:** a pick up truck with an open back or canopy

**Berg:**Mountain

**Bergie:** a vagrant taht lives on the slopes of Table Mountain

**Biltong:** very tasty sun-dried strips of spiced meat available in beef, kudu, springbok, ostrich, etc.

**Boerekos:** describes Afrikaans farm food which typically consists of meat and vegetables cooked using large quantities of sugar and butter, not good for diet!

**Boerewors:** spicy coils of coarse sausage, common fare at most braais.

**Braai: **a Sout African BBQ, & probably more central to South African culture than the BBQ is to Australia.

**Bredie:** meat & vegetable stew

**Cape Doctor:** the strong south easterly wind that blows warm air from False Bay over Table Mountain to form famous 'Tablecloth'

**Cape Dutch:** White-washed, Gabled style of architecture from the 19th Century, fine examples of which can be seen around Cape Town & the Cape Winelands

**Circle:** a roundabout

**Dagga:**Marijuana

**Damkie:**Afrikaans for 'Thank you"

**Dassie:**the Hyrax, a rabbit sized rodent common on Table Mountain which is the closest living relative of the elephant

**Dof:** a derogatory term that describes someone who is a litlle dim-witted.

**Dorp:** a small town or village

**Drankwinkel:** a liquor shop

**Egoli:**the Zulu name for Johannesburg hich means 'city of gold'

**Fynbos:** meaning 'fine-leaved bush' and refers to the unique variety of Proteas, Ericas, and grasses found in Cape Peninsula's Floral Kingdom

**Green Ingang:** No Entry

**Gevar:**Danger

**Karoo:** arid, desert like plateau that occupies a large portion os South Africa's interior

**Kerk:**church

**Kloof:** a ravine or gorge

**Koeksister:**a very syrupy deep-fried plaited doughnut, delicious!

**Koppie:** a small hill

**Kraal:** an enclosure of huts

**Lekker:** great, really good, as in 'thanks for a lekker braai!'

**Links:**left

**Mealie:** maize

**Mimi ni wako:**I am yours

**Naartjie:**a tangerine

**Nek:**a saddle between two mountians

**Now now:** when someone tells you they will be with you 'now now', they do mean to be with you as soon as they can! See** Just now** above

**Plakkies: **flip-flops

**Poskantoor:**psot office

**Protea:**the national flower of South Africa

**Regs:**right

**Robot:**a traffic light

**Rondavel:**a circular building based on traditional African huts

**Roobies:** 'Red bush', an indigenous herbal tea that is low in tannins & is reputed to have medicinal properties

**Sentrum:**centre

**Singel:**cresent

**Snoek:**large white-fleshed fish common in local waters & recipes

**Stad:**city, as in Kaap Stad (Cape Town)

**Stassie:**station

**Stoep:** a verandah

**Straat:**street

**Strand:**beach

**Tackies:**training shoes, sneakers or plimsolls

**Toegang:**admission

**Verbode:**prohibited

**Verkeer:**traffic

**Vlei:**lake, wetland, swamp, or valley

**Weg:**way or road

**Bonnet:**car hood

**Boot:**car trunk

**Petrol:**gas

**Tart:**pie

**Pie:**meat pie

**Serviette:**napkin

**Lakker:**very nice, supberb

**Mince:**hamburger meat

**Mince Meat:**hamburger helper

**Russian:**jumbo hotdog

**Mi:**I

**Bo:**You

**Yoo:**Woman

**Nuu:**Man

**Naa or Awo:**Grandmother

**Nii or Ataa:**Grandfather

**Osofo:**Reverend

**Te oyoo tee?:**How are you?

**Miisumo bo:**I love you

**Miitao noko maye:**I want something to eat

**Hani wozdo:**Let's Dance

**Hani woyeni:**Let's eat

**Haniwotee:** Let's go

**Ofaine:** Please

**Ofaine ni ohami nu:** Please give me some water

**Oyiwala don:** Thank you

**Oheye feo:**You are pretty

**Wo:**Bag

**Saatsho:**bed

**Tshumli:**bedroom

**Sein:**chair

**La:**fire

**Fofoi:**flower

**Niyenii:**food

**Shika:**gold

**Kpatashi:**kitchen

**Kaklah:**knife

**Nkatia:**peanut

**Shitor:**pepper

**Nyoo:**salt

**Okplon:**table

**Niiasee:**water

**Nu Tsho:**wood


	3. Native American

**Vocabulary:**

Ho! Mitakuye Oyasin: We are Related

O'siyo Oginalli Tsilugi: Hello friends, welcome

Wakan Tankan Nici Un: May the Great Spirit walk with you

Yigaquu osaniyu adanvto adadoligi nigohilvi nasquv utloyasdi nihi: May the Great Spirit's Blessings always be with you

Ea Nigada Qusdi Idadadvhn: All my relations in creation

O'siyo (Oh-see-yoh): Hello!

Dohiju? (Toh-hee-joo): How are you?

Toh-hee-qoo: I am fine

Hah-dluh-hay-gah: Where are you going?

Nee-hee-nah: How about you?

Gah-doh day-chah-doh-ah: What is your name?

Yoh-nay-gah hee-woh-nee-s-gee: Do you speak English?

Chah-lah-gee hee-woh-nee-s-gee: Do you speak Cherokee?

Wado (Wah-doh): Thank you.

Osda: good

Uyoi: Bad

Nidajelvna: Ugly

Aniyvwiya?I: Principal People (the Cherokee name for Cherokee)

Vv: Yes

Kla (also spelled "hla" and "tla"): No

Howa: You are welcome, okay, all right, truly.

Dohiju noquo: How are you now?

Donadagohvi: Let's see each other again

Dodadagohvi: Let's all see each other again

Ihedolvi: You come around again

Ijedolvi: Ya'll come around again

Thla yagwanta: I don't know

Adelv: silver, money

Dalonige-adelv: gold

Dalonige: yellow

Unega: white

Usogosdagigage: scarlet

Asgaya: Man

Agehya: Woman

Oginali: Friend

Gihili: Dog

Ama: Water/salt

Nvda: Sun/Moon

Agi'a: Eat

Agowatiha: See

Atvgi'a: Hear

Dekanogi'a: Sing

Ahnigi'a or Ahiya'a: Leave

Doda: root noun, not used alone

Agidoda: my father

Tsadoda: your father

Udoda: his/her father

Gvdoda: I am your father

Edoda: Father!

Lisi: root noun, not used alone

Agilisi: my grandmother

Tsalisi: your grandmother

Ulisi: his/her grandmother

Elisi: Grandmother!

Woyeni: root noun, not used alone

Awoyeni: my hand

Tsawoyeni: your hand

Uwoyeni: his/her hand

Uwoya: severed hand

Nvsgeni: root noun, not used alone

Tsinvsgeni: my leg

Hinvsgeni: your leg

Ganvsgeni: his/her leg

Ganvsge: severed leg

Dalonige nvya: yellow rock

Adalonige tsisgwa: yellow bird

Didalonige nvya: yellow rocks

Anidalonige tsisgwa: yellow birds

Osda nvya: good rock

Osda tsisgwa: good bird

Tsosda nvya: good rocks

Anosda tsisgwa: good birds

Sgwahlesdi gayvhte'a: I kick a ball

Gihli tsiyayvhte'a: I kick a dog

Disgwahlesdi degayvhte'a: I kick balls

Gihli gatsiyayvhte'a: I kick dogs

Sgwahlesdi tsigowtiha: I see a ball

Gihli tsigowtiha: I see a dog

Disgwahlesdi detsigowtiha: I see balls

Gihli gatsigowtiha: I see dogs

Gigesdi: amethyst

Dudi: snowbird

Walela: hummingbird

Jitag(a): chicken

Guque diganasai: guinea fowl

Taladu: cricket

Gitli: dog

Soquili: horse

Yansa: buffalo

Ahawi: deer

Wahya: wolf

Yona: bear

Tlvdatsi: cougar

Tsutla: fox

Kvtli: raccoon

Dila tsutsayosdi: porcupine

Tsisdu: rabbit

Saloli: squirrel

Awohali: eagle

Sasa: goose

Wahuhi: owl

Inada: snake

Atsadi: gold fish

Daksi: turtle

Wadulisi: bee

Unoga: bass (fish)

Unvjadv ajadi: speckled trout

Usdi ajadi: minnow (little fish)

Julolvdi ajadi: rainbow trout

Selagisqua: muskrat

Unodena: sheep (woolly, bushy)

wag(a): cow

wes(a):cat

jinstej': mouse

wodige asgoli: copperhead

Ujonati: rattlesnake

Ugan'tena: water moccasin

Adalonige: orange

Nunv: potato

Anv: strawberry

Anidalonige ga:do anildi:sgi: carrots (yellow growers-in-the-ground)

Daquasanv: turnip

Ayugidv: hazelnut

Dalonige adadvsigi: apricot

Duya aniladisgi: peanut

Gaganma: cucumber

Gitaya: cherry

Gonohenv: rice

Guw: mulberry

Gvgisdi: watermelon

Iya: pumpkin

Jolv: tobacco

Juwagi: maple

Usgewi: cabbage

Unaguhisdi: tomato

Uloque: edible, brown mushroom

Ujalesdi: wheat

Uganasda: sweet grass

Tula: bean

tili tlugvi: chestnut tree

Svgi: onion

svg(a)ta: apple

squash': squash (hey!)

Selu: corn

Sedi iyusdi svgata: pear

Sedi: walnut

Sali: persimmon

Quanv: peach

Quanunasdi: plum

Quanena: banana

Nvdoqueyatlugvi: sourwood tree

Noji (i)yusd(i) svgata: pineapple

Nodaji: spicewood

Dinuwosdi: apparel

Dikanugidv: Music

Dodagwasgv: Sunday

Dodawahnv: Monday

Talieneiga: Tuesday

Joineiga: Wednesday

Nvgineiga: Thursday

Junagilosdi: Friday

Dodawagwidena: Saturday

Wasichu: white man

Kak tvoi sprut: How's your squid?

Myakhkii i mokrii: soft & wet


	4. Native American Names

**Vocabulary:**

Adsila: Blossom (F)

Akule: Looks Up (M)

Aleshanee: She plays all the time (F)

Amadahy: Forest Water (F)

Amitola: Rainbow (F)

Aponi: Butterfly (F)

Aquene: Peace (F)

Ayita: First to dance (F)

Ajadi: Trout (M)

Akecheta: Fighter (M)

**Aiyana: Eternal blossom (F)**

**Adahy: Lives in the woods (M)**

Awinita: Fawn (F)

Atsi: Archie (M)

Ayani: Arnie (M)

Adu: Asher (M)

Aque: Aubrey (M)

Awiya: Akira (F)

Abedabun: sight of day (F)

**Akecheta: fighter (M)**

Bemossed: Walker (M)

Beshkno: Bald Eagle (M)

Bly: Tall (F)

Bodaway: Fire maker (M)

**Black Hawk (M)**

**Black Fox (M)**

Wili: Billy (M)

Catori: Spirit (F)

Cha'tima: The caller (M)

Chavatangakwunua: Short rainbow (M/F)

Chepi: Fairy (F)

Chenoa: Dove (F)

Chilam: Snowbird (F0

Chimalis: Bluebird (F)

Chu'mana: Snake maiden (F)

Chu'si: Snake flower (F)

Dena: Valley (F)

Doba: There was no war (F)

Doli: Bluebird (F)

Donoma: Visible sun (F)

Dowanhowee: Singing voice (F)

Dyami: Eagle (M)

Dyani: Deer (F)

Dichali: Speaks a lot (M)

Ehawee: laughing maiden (F)

Elu: Beautiful (F)

Eyani: Aaron (M)

Equahami: Abraham (m0

Edeni: Adrian (M)

Enidina: Andy (M)

Ewigi: Aric (M)

Flo: Arrow (F)

Fala: Crow (F)

Gaagi: Raven (M)

Gomda: Wind (M)

Genesee: Beautiful valley (F)

Galilahi: Attractive (F)

Gawonii: He is speaking (M)

Hahkethomeah: Little robe (M)

Hakan: Fire (M)

Halona: Happy fortune (F)

Hantaywee: Faithful (F)

Hurit: Beautiful (F)

Huritt: Handsome (M)

Illanipi: Amazing (F)

Isi: Deer (F)

Istas: Snow (F)

Julolvdi ajadi: Rainbow trout (M)

Jacy: Moon (M)

Kachina: Spirit (F)

Kai: Willow tree (F)

Kanti: sings (F)

Keegsquaw: virgin (F)

Keezheekoni: Fire brightly burning (F)

Kesegowaase: swift (F)

Kimama: Butterfly (F)

Kimi: secret (F)

Kineks: rosebud (F)

Kwanita: God is gracious (F)

Kicking Bird (M)

Lenmana: flute girl (F)

Litonya: Hummingbird darting (F)

Lomhongva: beautiful clouds arising (F)

Lulu: rabbit (F)

Luyu: Dove (F)

Lonato: Flint (M)

Magaskawee: Swan maiden or graceful (F)

Macha: aurora (F)

Makawee: Earth maiden or generous (F)

Makkitotosinew: she has large breasts (F)

Mantotohpa: four bears (M)

Matoskah: white bear (M)

Memdi: henna (F)

Miakoda: power of the moon (F)

Mika: intelligent raccoon (F)

Muna: overflowering spring (F)

Muraco: white moon (M)

Minnow (M/F)

Nadie: wise (F)

Nahimana: mystic (F)

Namid: Star dancing (F)

Nashota: twin (F)

Nova: chases butterfly (F)

Nuttah: my heart (F)

Nashoba: wolf (M)

Napayshni: courageous (M)

Ogin: wild rose (F)

Ojinjintka: rose (F)

Oota dabun: day star (F)

Opa: owl (F)

Orenda: magic power (F)

Onacona: white owl (M)

Pamuy: water moon (F)

Pavati: clear water (F)

Pauwau: witch (F)

Pazi: yellow bird (F)

Peta(h): golden eagle (F)

Polikwaptiwa: butterfly sitting on a flower (F)

Ptaysanwee: white buffalo (F)

Qaletaqa: guardian of the people (M)

Quagi: Brock (M)

Quayana: Brian (M)

Rozene: rose (F)

Ravenhair (M)

Sahkonteic: White Eagle (M)

Shiriki: coyote (M)

Scout: A-ya-(wa)-s-gi (M)

Sheshebens: small duck (F)

Sapata: dancing bear (F)

Stinka: magical dancer (F)

Shoemowetochawcawe: high backed wolf (M)

Smiles-A-Lot (M)

Stands-With-A-Fist

Shumani Tutonka Ob Wachi: Dances With Wolves (M)

Stone Calf (M)

Sagonige: Blue (M)

Seyagi: Zachary (M)

Sequa: Zeb (M)

Two Socks: Wolf

Talulah: leaping water (F)

Tiva: dance (F)

Tosti: moccasins (F)

Tayanita: young beaver (F)

Tahmelapachme: dull knife (M)

Ten Bears (M)

Unvjadv ajadi: Speckled Trout (M)

Usdi ajadi: Minnow (little fish) (M)

Una: Remember (F)

Uzumati: grizzly bear

Vokivocummast: white antelope (M)

Wachiwi: dancing girl (F)

Wahkan: sacred (M)

Wahchintonka: has much practice (M)

Wanageeska: white spirit (M)

Wapun: dawn (F)

Walks Slow Woman (F)

Weayaya: sunset (F)

Weayaya: setting sun (M)

Wenona/winona: first born daughter (F)

Wichahpi: star (F)

Wicapi wakan: holy star (F)

Wind In His Hair (M)

Yenene: medicine man (F)

Yepa: snow woman (F)

Yutu: coyote out hunting (F)

Yoki: it rained (F)

Yona: bear (F)

Yanaba: she meets the enemy (F)

Zaltana: high mountain (F)

Zonta: trustworthy (F)

Zitkala: bird (F)


	5. Hispanic Names

**Hispanic Names:**

**Girls:**

Drina

Zita

Jacinta

Yanamaria

Xiomarys

Xalvadora

Xalbadora

Miranda

Narcisa

Nekana

Natividad

Dayanara

Tranquilla

Teresita

Mayra-Liz

Marquilla

Immaculada

Constanza

Clementina

Genevalisse

Chrisanna

Manuela

Magdalena

Floramaria

Chamayra

Shoshana

Ursulina

Vionaika

Sabana

Sabina

Salma

Estelita

Estefania

Rosalia

Rosalinda

Esmeralda

Esmerelda

Bryssa

Bienvenida

Encarnacion

Aurkena

Pasha

Paciencia

Kasandra

Armanda

Artemisia

Aureliana

Azura

Alberta

Alejandra

**Boys:**

Alberto

Raimundo

Ramirez

Anastasio

Ezequiel

Leonardo

Felippe

Enrique

Alejandro

Casimiro

Carlos

Natanael

Hidalgo

**Last Names:**

Rodriguez

Ramirez

Garcia

Gomez

Munoz

David

D'Amores

De Cavedo

Delhoyo

De le Pena

Diaz

Duran

Dispirito

Calo

Cantu

Capo

Cardenas

Cardoza

Carmona

Castro

Castillo

Catalan

Cavazos

Cecilio

Chavez

Colina

Collazo


	6. Russian

**Russian Vocabulary:**

Hello: Zdrahst'voitye

Good morning: Do'broye oo'tro

Good afternoon: Do'bree dyen

Good evening: Do'bree vye'cher

Good night: Spakoi'ne no'chee

Goodbye: Da sveedahn'ya

Yes: Da

No: Nyet

Please, You're welcome: Pazhal'sta

Thank you: Spasee'bah

Okay good: Kharoshaw'

Excuse me: Eezveenee'tye

My name is...: Menyah' zavoot'...

What is your name: Kahk vahs zavoot'?

Nice to meet you: O'chin priyat'na svah'mee paznahko'mitsa

How are you: Kahk dyelah'?

Do you speak...: Vii govoree'tye po...?

English: Ahnglee'ski

German: Nemyet'ski

French: Frantsooz'ski

Russian: Roos'ski

I speak English: Ya gavaryoo'po ahngloee'ski

I don't speak Russian: Ya ne gavaryoo'o roos'ski

I (don't) understand: Ya (ne) poneemah'yoo

Speak slowly: Gavaree'tye myed'lenna

Please repeat: Pazhal'sta pattaree'tye

We (I) need a translator: Nam (menye) noo'zhen perevod'chik

I'm a foreigner (male/female): Ya eenastra'nets/eenastran'ka

I'm from America/England: Ya eez Ahmer'eekee/Ahn'glee ee

I'm a tourist: Ya tooree'st

Group: Groo'pa

Tell me: Skazhee'tye menye'

Show me: Pakazhee'tye menye'

Help me: Pamaghee'tye menye'

I (don't) want: Ya (ne) khahchoo'

I want to rest/sleep/eat/drink: Ya khahchoo' at dakhnoot'/spaht/yest/peet

I can/can't: Ya magoo'/ne magoo'

It (is) here/there: E'to zdyes, tahm

How old are you: Skol'ka vahm lyet?

Of course: Kahnyesh'na

With pleasure: Soodavolst'veeyem

Congratulations: Pazdrahvlah'yoo vahs

Where: Gedye'

What: Shtoh

Who: Ktoh'

When: Kagdah'

How: Kahk

Why: Pachemoo'

How much/many: Skol'ka

How much does it cost: Skol'ka stoi'eet?

I: Ya

He: Ohn

She: Ahna'

It: Ahno'

You (informal): Tii (like German "du" and French "tu")

We: Mii

You (formal/plural): Vii (like German "sie" and French "vous")

They: Ahnee'

Man: Moozhchee'na

Woman: Zhen'shcheena

Boy: Mahl'cheek

Girl: Dye'vooshka

Father: Atyets'

Mother: Maht

Brother: Braht

Sister: Sestrah'

Grandfather: Dye'dooshka

Grandmother: Ba'booshka

Husband: Moozh

Wife: Zhenah'

How do you say that in English: Kak eto skazat' paangliyski

We need an interpreter: Nam nuzhen perevodchik

Here's my address: Vot moy adres

Write me: Pishi

be happy: Schastlivo

How do you do: Zdravstvuyte! Kak dela

Welcome: Dabro pozhalovat'

I need a doctor: Mne nuzhen vrach!

Call the police: Pozvonite pozhaluysta u miliciyu!

Could you please write that down: Pozhaluysta, napishite?

**Airport**

Airplane: Samolyot'

Flight: Reys

Arrival: Prilyot'

Departure: Vylyit

Boarding: Pacad'ka

Baggage: Bagazh'

My passport: Moy pas'port

My visa: Maya' vee'za

My ticket: Moy beelyet'

**Theater:**

Theater/Ballet/Opera: Teea'tr/Balyet'/O'pira

Concert/Cinema: Kantsert'/Keeno'

What is playing tonight: Shto eedyot' seevod'nya vye'chiram?

Ticket Office: Kas'sa

Do you have tickets: Oo vas yest bilye'tee?

When does the show begin: Kagda' nachinai'itsa predstavlyen'iye?

Museum/Park/Exhibition: Moozey'/Pahrk/Vees'talka

**Days of the Week:**

Monday: Paneedyel'nik

Tuesday: Ftor'nik

Wednesday: Sreda'

Thursday: Chetvyerk'

Friday: Pyat'neetsa

Saturday: Sooboh'ta

Sunday: Vaskresyen'ye

**Time:**

Today: Sevod'nya

Yesterday: Fcherah'

Tomorrow: Zahf'tra

Morning: Oo'trom

Day: Dyen

Evening: Ve'cherom

Night: Noch

Week: Nedeehl'ya

Month: Meh'sats

What time is it: Kator'ee chahs?

**Characteristics:**

Good/Bad: Kharoshaw/Plo'kha

Big/Small: Ballshoy/Mal'enkee

Open/Closed: Atkn'to/Zakn'to

Cold/Warm/Hot: Kho'lodno/Zhar'ko/Gory ach'ee

Left/Right: Le'vo/Prah'vo

Straight ahead: Preeyah'mo

(not) Beautiful: (ne) Krahcee'vo

(not) Interesting: (ne) Eenteres'no

Quick/Slow: Bi'stra/Med'lenna

Much (Many)/Few: Mino'ga/Mah'lo

Early/Late/Now: Rah'no/Poz'no/Saychas'

Fun/Boring: Vesyol'ye/Skoosh'no

(not) Delicious: (ne) Fkoos'no

Possible/Impossible: Mozh'no/Nevozhmozh'no

**Color:**

Color: Tsvyet

White: Byelyj

Black: Chyornyj

Red: Krasnyj

Dark Blue: Seeneej

Light Blue: Golooboy

Gray: Syehryj

Yellow: Zholtyj

Green: Zyehlyonyj

Brown: Koreechnyehvyj

**Months Of The Year:**

Month: Mesyats

Year: Goad

January: Yanvar'

February: Fevral'

March: Mart

April: Ahprel

May: Mai

June: Iyoon'

July: Iyool'

August: Avgoost

September: Sentyabr'

October: Oktyabr'

November: Noyabr'

December: Dekabr'

**Seasons:**

Spring: Vessna

Summer: Leto

Autumn (fall): Oseen

Winter: Zeema

**Numbers:**

Zero: Nul

One: Odeen

Two: Dva

Three: Tree

Four: Chetireh

Five: Pyat

Six: Shest

Seven: Sem

Eight: Vosem

Nine: Devyat

Ten: Desyat

Eleven: Odínnadtsat

Twelve: Dvenádtsat

**Personal:**

What are you doing now" Chem ty seychas zanimaeshysa?

You are beautiful: Vy ochen' krasivy

I liked your photo & message very much: Mne ochen' ponravilas vasha photographiya I pis'mo

Bye: Poka

I kiss you: Tseluyu

My little girl: Devochka moya

My little boy: Malchik moy

My love: Lyubimaya moya

Good girl: Khoroshaya moya devochka

Everything is under control: Vsyo pad kontrolem

Let me do that: Predostav' eto mne

Relax, I'll do that: Rasslab'sya, ya etim zaymoos'

How are things/How are things going: Kak dela?

Are you okay: U tyebya vsyo v aryadke?

Not so good: Ne ochen'harasho

Do you understand me: Vy menya panimayete?

What are you doing: Chto ty delayesh?

Speak up: Gavarite gromche!

There's no one by that name here: Zdes' takih nyet

Sorry, wrong number: Izvinite, vy oshiblis'

Sorry to have bothered you: Prostite, chto vas pobespokoil

I missed you so much: Ya tak sil'no skuchAl pa tibe!

Come with me: paidyomte sa mnoy

Yahoody: Jewish


	7. Russian Names

**Names:**

**Girls:**

Alla

Alias

Katherina: Kathy, Katia

Alina

Inna

Inga

Irena: Ira

Ilena

Iliana

Irina: Ira

Klara

Nina

Polina: Polya

Nelli: Nellya

Oksana: Ksyusha, Kseniya

Raisa: Roya

Yelizaveta: Liza

Yelena (Elena): Lena

Aleksandra

Aleksandrina

Annushka

Asya

Ekaterina

Fedora

Gavriila

**Boys:**

Ioann

Isaak

Georgy

Igor

Ilari

Ilia

Ermolai

Gavriil

Fedor

Feliks

Felix

Dmitiry

Frederick

Aaron

Sergei

Akim

Aleksandr

Aleksei

Alyosha

Arkadi

Arkady

Arkadiy

Arseni

Bogdan

Demyan

Desya

Dima

**Last names:**

Morozov

Chefchenko

Chechen

Akhatova

Astapkovich

Anissina

Balanchine

Bashmet

Basilevsky

Belotserkovsky

Bestemianova

Borzakovsky

Chemerkin

Chernyovskaya

Chtgheglovski

Daletsky

Davidenko

Dolgopolova

Dolukhanov

Fedyushhyna

Gerschenkron

Goncharenko

Gretchaninov

Grosha

Gromyko

Illich-Svitych

Kalawinsky

Karpenko

Kasheyev

Kasparkova

Khudorozkina

Khotliykova

Kondrashchenko

Korshanenko

Kudreyavtsev

Kudratsyeva

Kulik

Lebedyenko

Leschova

Malashenko

Matsukovitch

Mendeleeva

Novakovsky

Otkupshchikov

Raschupchin

Reshetnikova

Rashchupkina

Rozhestvensky

Shekhodanova

Sotnikova

Volosheninov

Vishnevskaya

Zadorozhnyi

Yevteushenko

Zamolodchikova

Zagorinskaya

Zhivanevskaya

Zhirinovsky


End file.
